Perchance to Dream
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane is in D.C. Maura is in Boston. Jane figures out where her true home is.


_Her hair is in my face, that is what wakes me up. My arm is wrapped around her lithe stomach and she is cuddled against me. I feel her warmth. My eyes flutter open and I see my lover sound asleep next to me. A porcelain shoulder is exposed to me. I lean in slowly and kiss it, my eyes catching her diamond wedding ring sparkling in the morning sun. A smile graces my lips. Lord only knows how this Goddess agreed to be mine from the rest of our lives. She presses her body closer to mine. As she starts to squirm against me and a wonderful idea pops into my mind. It has been a while since I have pampered my love. Work has been crazy for both of us and we have not had many chances to be together. Lifting up the sheets, my eyes gaze upon her naked body. I send a prayer up to God that my wife sleeps in the nude. Maneuvering myself slowly, I settle in between my lover's legs. I part her thighs slowly and inhale her musky scent. My lips trail up her thighs and her breathing starts to speed up. Parting her folds, my tongue probes though, tasting her sweet pussy. My wife's breath hitches and her hips buck on their own accord. A smirk forms on my face. I love how her body responds to my touch. It has always been like this. One touch and she is wet for me. As my tongue continues to slide through her slick folds, moans escape from her beautiful lips. Hands come down and tangle in my hair. She gives it a firm tug and I moan into her. My name slips off her lips and I know she is getting close. Her hips are bucking against my face. I bring my fingers down to enter her as I suck her clit into my mouth. Her walls contract around my fingers as she cums hard. When she finally relaxes, I ease my fingers out of her, bringing my tongue up to lick her clean. I moan at the taste. Nothing will ever taste as good as her, I firmly believe that. When she raises the sheet, her beautiful hazel eyes meet mine and I fall more in love with her. She brings her hand to cradle my cheek and I lean into it, loving the feeling of her hand on my face. When her head motions me to crawl up her body, I comply, crashing our lips together. Her fingers weave through my hair. When we part, she goes to say something to me, but is interrupted by the sound of our bedroom door opening. A beautiful boy comes walking in our room, his golden curls bouncing with each step._

 _"Mommies. Mommies, I'm hungry." He whines, but in an adorable way._

 _Both of us smile and look over at him. He looks so much like her and I could not be happier._

 _"Okay, baby boy, why don't you go downstairs and wait for us in the kitchen? Alright?" I say to him and a smile beams back to me._

 _"O'tay!" He laughs and walks out of our room._

 _I look down at the love of my life and smile._

"Maura." I hum as my alarm screams at me.

When I look next to me, I discover that my bed is empty. She is not here with me and that makes my heart sink. It has been six months since I last saw my best friend. Every part of me misses her and having dreams like that do not make it any easier to be in D.C. My mind drifts back to my dream. Here lately, my subconscious has been working out some repressed feelings. After the dream I just had, I realize that I cannot stand being away from her for one more day. I pull out my phone and book the first flight to Boston.

With a small carry on packed, I head to the airport. I do not even care if I look suspicious with not a lot of luggage. Before I can board my plane, I notice security following me.

"Ma'am, can we ask you to come with us?" A tall man asks.

"No need for that officer. Jane Rizzoli, I'm a teacher at Quantico." I flash him my ID.

"That still doesn't explain why you have no luggage."

"I'm just trying to have a quick visit back home." I tell him.

"Feeling a bit homesick?" One of the officers asks.

"Yeah." I shrug my shoulders.

He motions his head and tells me that I can leave. I board my plane and prepare myself for seeing Maura.

When we land, the sun is just starting to set. I take a cab to Maura's house. When I arrive, I stand outside. My mind plays back memories of this place, memories with Maura. All of the laughs, the tears, all of the love, it makes my heart swell. Rain starts to fall and I cannot move from my spot in her driveway. Fear and panic washes over me. Before I have a chance to turn around and run, Maura opens the door. A magical smile graces her face and I cannot help but give her one back.

"Jane!" She screams as she runs to me, arms wrapping around my neck.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" Her questions come in a quick succession.

When she tries pull back, I do not let her arms leave my body. Barely there tears spring to my eyes. "I always thought that it was me always saving you, but in all reality, you were the one saving me. You have saved me since we first met and it took me leaving to realize that.."

"Realize what, Jane?" Confusion.

"That there is no one on this Earth that I could love more than I love you." I confess in a whisper.

A gasp leaves Maura's lips and tears start to form in her eyes. I hang my head down, knowing that she could never feel the same way. I could never be enough for her. When I start to let go of her, she tightens her hold on me.

"I always wondered if we could have been something or if it was all in my mind. I always thought we could be something extraordinary." She says.

She pulls my head down to meet her in a frenzied kiss. A moan escapes us both as we realize how well we fit together. Kissing Maura is not like anything I have ever experienced. Nothing has ever felt so right. It all makes sense why nothing worked with anyone, why it could not have worked with him. My heart was made to be loved by her. When we pull away, both breathless, I lean my forehead against her's.

"It wasn't all in your head, Maur. I was just too stupid to see it."

I pull her body flush against mine, "We will be something extraordinary, Maura."

"I love you, Jane. I have loved you for so long that I'm not even sure when it began."

I kiss her, knowing that I have no words to tell her how I feel. The only way I can let her know is by showing her. My arms wrap tightly around her waist and I hold on to her, fearful of if I let go she might be lost forever.

"Jane, take me inside." Her voice is husky and full of suggestion.

I contemplate between asking her if we should talk or dragging her into her house and having my evil little way. Maura must sense my dilemma because her lips plant kisses up my jawline until she reaches my ear.

"Take me in my house and show me just how much you love me, Detective." She whispers before letting her tongue flick my earlobe.

Moisture floods my panties and right there in her driveway, I wrap my hands around her thighs and pick her up. Her legs instinctively wrap around my waist and her lips descend upon mine. Somehow I find my way into her house and up to her bedroom, my lips never leaving her's. My muscles knew where to go, it is like I never left. When I lay her down on the bed, it all connects. A home does not have to be four walls, my home sure is not. When her beautiful eyes look up at me, filled with a mixture of love and lust, I realize that she is my home. It has always been that way. She reaches out her right hand and I take it, letting her pull me down on top of her. Our lips reconnect and our hands are moving. I bring mine up to cup her plump breasts, loving the feeling of them in my palms. A moan escapes her lips and that urges me on. As we continue to make out on her bed, our clothes seem to disappear. It is almost sinful how beautiful she is, flesh encased in red lace. When bare skin meets bare skin, we groan in stereo. My hand caresses down her body and my lips follow suit. My tongue swirls down to wrap around her nipple and a squeak leaves my beautiful blonde's lips. I grin as I palm her other breast. Her pants grow more frequent the more that a suck and nip at her body.

"Jane, please." She begs.

"Please what." I tease.

"Just fuck me." She moans as I capture her nipple one last time.

I kiss my way down her toned abdomen, noting that yoga does do wonders for her body. When I inhale her arousal, I can feel myself growing so wet that it is embarrassing. When my eyes glance up at Maura, she is watching me intently.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Maura." I whisper.

She smiles at me and the love that is reflected in her eyes makes my heart feel like it is about to beat out of my chest. My first taste of her is more than I can handle. She tastes better than I ever dreamt. My tongue laps are her pussy as if it were pizza night. If I could spend the rest of my life here, I would. Her hips buck against my face and her hands tangle in my unruly curls. I bring one of my hands up to steady her hips, not wanting any accidents. My tongue swirls around her clit and I suck it into my mouth. My free hand is brought down and I tease her opening. Thrusting in two fingers, I curl them upwards resulting in Maura screaming my name so loud that the neighbors might complain. Profanities slip from her lips and that just drives me to give her the greatest orgasm that she has ever experienced. My fingers thrust faster and my tongue flicks her clit.

"Ja.. Ja.. Jane! Sweet Jesus!"

With one final suck, she is cumming, hard. I drink up everything that she has to give until her body stills. After I clean her up, I place a final kiss on her clit and roll over beside her. I listen to her try and catch her breath. The sated look on her face fills me with pride. When she turns to face me, a smile graces her face.

"I always knew you'd be good, but damn."

"Yeah?" The insecure portion of my brain speaks.

She leans over and gives me a gentle peck on the lips, "I've never reacted like that. It was the fasted I've ever climaxed in my life. You, my dear Detective, have a very talented mouth." She smirks.

I give her a kiss and she rolls on top of me. "Now, my Love, it is your turn."

She starts to kiss down my body and I know that I will not last very long. I am so turned on that I should be ashamed. When she runs her hands through my folds, my hips buck and a moan escapes my lips.

"So wet." She whispers while she kisses down the valley of my breasts.

When she takes one of my nipples in her mouth, I almost cum right then and there. Her fingers tease my opening and then suddenly plunge inside. She thrusts are slow, matching the rhythm she is creating while sucking my nipple.

"Maura, more, please." I huff out.

She smile against my breast. Maura travels down my body and runs her tongue around my clit, earning a groan from both of us. Before long, I am cumming and Maura's name falls from my lips like a mantra.

I watch her pop her fingers in her mouth and suck them clean. She smiles down at me and happiness fills my heart.

"I love you, Maura. You are what kept me alive all those years. You are my life, my home." The confession leaves my lips before I have a chance to stop it.

Tears spring into her eyes as she leans down to kiss me, my left hand tangling in her hair.

"Please don't leave me, Jane." The request alone breaks my heart.

"How could you think I could ever go back to not having you?" I ask.

"You have a new job, Jane." She tries to explain and I just shake my head.

I lean over to kiss her soundly, "We'll figure it out. You could always come to D.C with me. I'm sure the FBI would love to get their hands on Dr. Maura Isles." I grin.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I can't live without you, Maura, not ever again."

"I love you, Jane." She says as she snuggles into my neck.

I pull up the covers and we snuggle close together.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" I ask, remembering what it felt like to wake up alone in my bed.

"After finding out what you are really like in bed, good luck getting rid of me, Detective." She smirks.

I place a kiss on top of her head. Nothing has ever felt better than this. Nothing else matters but me and Maura. All of the decisions that need to be made can wait until morning. As I feel the warmth and love she provides, sleep finds me easily.

A shriek jolts me out of bed. When I open my eyes, I find my mother standing in Maura's room, wided eyed and confused. I look at Maura, who is covering herself with the sheet like I am. My mother's mouth is wide open, with no words coming out. I am pretty sure for the first time in Angela Rizzoli's life, she is speechless. Part of me wants to laugh, but I know that this is not the time.

"Hey, Ma." I say to try to break the ice.

Her face turns stern, "Don't try to act like nothing is going on Jane! When did this happen? What does this mean? Why aren't you in D.C?"

All of her questions make my head spin, but I try to focus.

"It means that I love Maura, Ma. It is as simple as that." I explain.

Maura places her hand on my arm and leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. A smile breaks out on my mother's face.

"I'm so happy that you two finally figured it out!"

My eyes almost fall out of my head, "Wait, you aren't mad?"

"Janie, if happiness is Maura, then I am happy for you."

Tears start to form in my eyes and Maura snuggles her face into the nape of my neck. My mother leaves us be, in order for us to make ourselves presentable. Before I open the door, Maura stops me.

"I love you, Jane. I love you more than I have ever loved another person before." She whispers.

I give her a kiss on the nose, "Nothing in this word can keep me from you, Maura."

When the door opens, I watch her walk down the hallway. A smile graces my lips. There goes the love of my life and she is all mine. My mind drifts back to the dream I had the other night. This Goddess is mine, all mine. I follow her down the hallway because I would follow her anywhere. She is my best friend, my home, and together we are already something extraordinary.


End file.
